The necessity to provide persistent, wide-area surveillance of city size regions has emerged as a critical need for both law enforcement and military applications. Determination of the location and identity of flash events within the area under surveillance enables time critical decisions to be made on the allocation of resources. Only a limited number of technical approaches have been applied to this problem. To date, these approaches have suffered from limited range, the need for large amounts of processing power, large apparatus, or combinations of these which make employment on airborne platforms problematic. The present invention overcomes these limitations.